


Laughter The Speaks Demise

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: His laughter stung her like prophetic music that would sing of her demise.





	Laughter The Speaks Demise

**Laughter That Speaks Demise**

His laughter overwhelmed her, clawing the air from behind her and echoing through her frame. With narrowing eyes, she willed her body to move quickly, facing him as his dread hovered over her.

Kikyo had been too confident. The success swelling in his eyes was evident of that. The exchange of words was meaningless now. His tongue was biting, so sure that he would win. When his spikes knocked away her weapon, she felt anger swell at her own naïveté.

Naraku’s heart was somewhere else, detached from him making him confident. She didn’t have time to laugh at her own mistake. She longed for that crippling influence she had over him; now, it was shrinking under a mass of his growing zeal.

The master no longer had control over her pet.

With a gnashing touch, his spikes tore through her brittle shoulder. She fell backward, hearing his suffocating guffaws.

His laughter stung her like prophetic music that would sing of her demise.

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly, remembering a once-lover that did not slash through her but caressed her.

Dreaming of pre-dusk boat rides and silver hair, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drown out the triumphant sounds of her violator.

His laughter could sting her ears, and his spikes could tear her like paper, but they could not subdue her emerging memories.

“Inu Yasha…” she whispered. Naraku looked down at her descending form into the ravine. His face sparkled darkly to victory. But somewhere far away within his detached heart, he felt an brush stroke of jealousy slash across his buried emotions.

His villain-side would celebrate, but his oppressed-heart would seethe as another man claimed the privilege of her last words.  



End file.
